User talk:Flaming skull of heaven
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JosephFrost0304 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JosephFrost0304 (Talk) 11:06, July 21, 2009 yes Heheehehehehhe. Cood your here! =D=JosephFrost0304 ummmmm there have been zombie sighting in the capitail of chine. you wnt first crack at it?-josephfrost0304 okay I'll let you choose one person to go with you. choose, and let me know-JosephFrost0304 im ready whenever you are but shouldn't we wait for more people first so it be easyer. im ready whenever you are but shouldn't we wait for more people first so it be easyer. so what exactly happend was there an outbreak. okay a evac chopper is on it's way. Let me know when you guys are there.=JosephFrost0304 BIOS 77 nemesis. 42 hunters. 172 lickers. 144 Tyrant 101's. and 109976 zombies!-JosephFrost0304 whoa thats more monsters then the raccoon city outbreak also what a bout crimson heads. take any weapons you need-JosephFrost0304 yes Defeat all targets-JosephFrost0304 help im axel scotts next target his going to kill me he already killed gang banger. user--Stephendwan 21:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) its ok axel scott got killed by bling doing the interrogation room oh and now we can go to china. user--Stephendwan 16:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hey You have to get joesephfrost out now before the building explodes got that his tied up with bombs i have marked on your radar were he is oh and get the rest of them out. usernawdnehpets to late Frost is dead. And i'm gonna blow up a hospital every day you don't find me.-Axel Scott crap send us a helicopter pick up us and bring us to africa i now a place and a friend of mine that can help us. user--Stephendwan 18:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) calm down were going to africa as i know a know a way from what i was told by my friend albert wesker we can revive him remember when on the news about jill valentine what happend she got revive so we will do the same thing to both bling and joseph frost now collect us with the helicopter i have sent a thousand metal gears after him. user--Stephendwan 18:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) HA HA HA HA You'll make my death pain ful. We as in me. Will make the ubcs squel. And I know the squelers when I see them. And you, You, will be dead within the hour.-Axel Scott sorry but we have to post poned that trip to africa i have to fight that scott fellow in the battle to the death.n user--Stephendwan 10:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) check out just how violent and bloody the battle is. --Stephendwan 14:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) we will be back soon were just after reviving frost and headed back from africa. user--Stephendwan 21:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) why why are you quiting the ubcs!!!=JosephFrost0304 no problem. How should i kill you? Axel Scott WHAT! What if i told you i had a cure?=JosephFrost0304 here we go i pull the trigger. BANG! you fall dead and I walk away.-Axel Scott And no one can revive you. are you okay?? what happened. how did you live Axels gun shot?-JosephFrost0304 okay okay go Inside the Medical Ward, write falming skull is here on that page when your there, then i'll fix you up.-JosephFrost0304 healed I healed you. Did you see where Axel went? What is the info? And You can not be in a battle for a week,-JosephFrost0304 admins I think i made you a new admin.-JosephFrost0304 U.B.C.S. Your talking about the U.B.C.S. Story right. Do you like your charecter?-JosephFrost0304 yo bro new york city is infested with zombies. Me and you need to rescue the survivors. You can start the game.-JosephFrost0304 what? what do you need to show me?-JosephFrost0304 NICE!!! Back in action. When will you be cured. P.S. what do you want your profile pic to look like. I already have 3, check out my user page-JosephFrost0304 okay. copy that. Like hunk?-JosephFrost0304 Instead instead of asking every one, you can just put a link up on the main page.-JosephFrost0304 How about a ithaca shotgun, but under it is a capsule that a mini rocket launcher can come out of, and a laser scope, and it can also shoot magnum bullets. You can name it whatever you want. great! go to the S.O.A.C.W. page. And add your name as the leader. Now, you are the second leader od the S.O.A.C.W. The first one was Cybil24 but she retired.-user:JosephFrost0304 YOU!? you were the only one....., Huh, it must be your evil form, will the only one ever return?-user:JosephFrost0304 P.S. You must find a way to control it! what!!! S**t, who broke it. It can't be Axel because he is in a battle.. check the Axel's back page. P.S. Who have a new member. Check the U.B.C.S. page.-JosephFrost0304 Hello yo im Vampiro112, im a newbee and what do i have to do Yo dude im waiting!!! Vimpiro, calm down. He's just not one at the moment.-JosephFrost0304 are you okay?! Respond! Respond!-JosephFrost0304. P.S. Who is domanic? stupify fool I see your dead. Don't wanna get in a battle with me.-Axel Scott Here Ye! Do not them tell you that you are dead. You are fine, join us. Diluted-Zealousy 01:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I have no intentions to hurt you. Unless you have intentions to hurt me. In which case you will learn the meaning of pain. Diluted-Zealousy 16:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) dude! are you okay. Are you the only one.... Again or is it just a clone?-JosephFrost0304 im back and this time im even more stronger thanks to my secret experiments to make me more into a tyrant but i still have controll and i manage to make my self imortal and i still die but just come back bigger and stronger then ever so *lights ciggarette* i hear you have a bit of trouble i may be of a help. user--Stephendwan 20:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: hey yes. ive read the help pages and still they make no sense. if you can help, thanks.:) --Godlike xB3ASTx 21:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) new game is there a way me and you can start a new game? --Godlike xB3ASTx 21:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) so whats the problem here then *lights ciggarette* whos the bad guy. user--Stephendwan 10:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) We're coming after you Well be coming for you. If you kill any of my members i will strike you down. P.S. The only one is pretty cool character-JosephFrost0304 its okay i reached flamin now whats going on here. user--Stephendwan 12:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) no problem * i light a ciggeratte then i grab the rocket laucher* hey calm down here have a smoke. oh and where has it gone too. user:stephendwan rise up! Come join me and you will see how a real maniac lives-Axel Scott you make me laugh I'll kill you. Just like i did your friends. Let's finish this. On the battle axel page.-Axel Scott ya.... You busted me up pretty good. Axel is dead though. Go to the Hot house to party!-JosephFrost0304 heheheh well thank you. It's a painting.-JosephFrost0304 GMod muliplay? i don't play multiplay bro.. so i don't have a user name - Bling1907 And.. I'm working on UBCS team pic! I can use charecters from Team Fortress 2(Beta),Half-Life 2,Counter Strike: Source,Day of Depeat: Source and Resident Evil 4.Chose your charecter and tell me! - Bling1907 HUNK's broken so Pyro.I gonna wait others so..also todays my B-Day! - Bling1907 PS Home It's same,Bling1907. - Bling1907 :D what is you psn id?-JosephFrost0304 it's Daddiffer =P... I didn't pick the name.-JosephFrost0304 Cool!!1 I'm trying to work out the "resident evil pack of dead" but they open up as un-textured.(items from RE1,creatures etc.)Also I forgot how to addon some sh*t.My friend did me some addons before.Help meh? - Bling1907 Hey I got a Bobblehead Fortress 2 photo album and I don't have many ideas. - Bling1907 i got 1 question R u still gonna chat and stuff or r we never gonna c u again?-JosephFrost0304 Hey dude Sorry it took me a while to reply, as you see no one is on here lol. No more U.B.C.S. But if you want to talk please leave message on my brother's talk page, his user name is HardcoreHorror0304, because he is on these wikia's all the time, but mainly silent hill wikia. so if you leave him a message, let him know if you would like to start maybe a game up, or maybe even a WHOLE new game, maybe we can even get a new wikia and start from scratch. Just let him know, and once you do i will come back on my account (The JosephFrost0304) wikia lol. so just let me know/him know- JosephFrost0304